1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treatment to a base material, substrate, or article, (referred to henceforth only as substrate), and particularly to a method by process for impregnating and/or embedding dry particulate matter (referred to henceforth only as compound) into and/or through substrate(s) so as to provide same with a complete or substantially complete protective all-aqueous barrier that adds substantial flame and fire retardance properties to same substrate(s) without adding, utilizing, or producing liquids, formed films (as such generally produced by a coating), solvent flash, flammables, odors, fumes, toxics, or virtual mass or weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are both old and new substrates in need of, or requiring substantial protection from the damaging or decomposing effects caused, or initiated by various forms of aqueous penetration and/or adhesion thereto. It is with regard to such, and especially such substrates as have here-to-fore been essentially unprotectable, that effort to develop the present invention was initiated and so directed. These essentially unprotectable substrates have remained so, except to be object of process(s) that inherently produce such properties that are strongly objectionable and/or are use-diminishing to a substantial extent, with regard to valued characteristics of same substrates. Such process(s), being prior art, do commonly within their limitations, substantially reverse critical and necessary physical properties of many delicate, and/or process-sensitive substrates. Such are many and varied, and include suede and related leather, buckskin, and other dermal or folical substrates such as hair, feather, and fur; also various natural or synthesized substrates and compositions thereof, which would include paper(s) and fabric(s), as well as other porous and semi-porous substrates. In an effect to protect such, and with great oppress, it has been the preferred technique to coat or impregnate same with process(s) requiring fusing, heating, melting, drying, curing, or such, and other such as formulations containing liquids, (or requiring `wetting-out` of substrates), as in utilization of solvents, film-forming vehicles and resins, waxes, oils, and the like, many of which are with great objection as they eventually migrate or deteriorate with great presence. Some of the various side-effects produced, and/or properties exhibited by these process(s) that are not a part of the present invention, which are often objectionable, or cause damaging effects or characteristics to substrates, that reverse, deter, or impair the usefulness of same, are, but are not limited to the following: (1) required wetting-out (usually with subsequent irreversible color change being the least objection), (2) solvent flash, to the environment, with fumes and odors, (3) drying or curing phases including expenditures of time, and other, (4) substantial added weight, and/or mass, (5) added gloss or glare, (6) non-drying and/or greasy-oily migrating films, or (7) film-forming substances that stiffen the substrates and/or which in turn may produce hardening of same, with subsequent additional cracking, peeling, flaking, and such of the applied finish, and/or the substrate. Of particular concern, as well, is the fact that the most satisfactory treatments and process(s) available for use as protectants for a substrate, and especially such that are individually and/or collectively predominantly soft, pliable, flexible, `downy`, heavily-textured, or relatively thin or delicate in nature, are treatments or process(s) that (8) require care and/or cleaning of an application device, (9) are sprayed from a cannister (or such), whereby polluants are dispersed into an environment (usually along with a very substantial portion of the protectant materials, (10) substantially alter or diminish the appearance or other valued characteristic, (11) exhibit yellowing and/or darkening and/or other color changes with age, (12) have a limited useful shelf-life, especially in an adverse storage environment, (13) in use or storage, creates difficulties with regard to contained toxics, corrosives, flammables, or such hazards that are subject to reactions with temperature, humidity, or such conditions that range and vary, (14) in use or storage, creates difficulties with regard to cleaning, treating, or correcting inadvertant spills, under or over-applications and the like, (15) difficult, if not impossible to remove from substrates as necessary, (16) do not add flame and fire retardance to substrates, yet often the reverse, (17) add substantial weight or bulk, (18 ) add unwanted sheen or glare, (19) require `in-limbo` time phase between process application and state of serviceability, (20) destroys, or substantially impairs `breathability` inherent to substrate, (21) require heat and/or other powered mechanical drying or other such curing, (22) require substantial skill, training, or patience in their application.
It has now been found that the present invention is of process so simplified, as to be totally exempt of all the aforementioned (22) encumberments, and is adaptable to a wide range of large or small scale applications to substrates that are both in-process, or post-process of manufacture. Without the use of liquids, the present invention is capable of producing invisible, and nearly-invisible virtually instant protective applications; is greatly simplified in cost and in use; is scaleable to a single `pocketable` device that is totally maintenance-free, environmentally friendly to a great extent, and is capable of totally waterproofing materials and articles, in-the-field, (or anywhere), with great expediency, within virtually any environmental condition, with such simplicity, that utilizations can be effected even without the aid of, or presence of visible light.